


La La Lalala

by Sagie__Depresseo



Series: Fictober [1]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Based on Song, Fictober 2019, M/M, Slight angsty, ghost mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagie__Depresseo/pseuds/Sagie__Depresseo
Summary: A sad ghost tries his best to get his love of his life (spirit?) to notice him.





	La La Lalala

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rory Webley's song 'Saddest bob u'v ever heard'
> 
> Day 1 of Fictober

“La la la lala” the humming from the bathroom at the end of the hall carried beautifully through the house. The flowing water from the shower wasn’t loud enough to carry the boy’s passionate melody.

Sitting with my back against the door, smiling softly, I matched his melody. _La la la la…_

The melancholy sound wasn’t as moving as his, but I hoped he would hear my interest in the melody. Or hoped he even heard my voice.

When the door opened and humid heat rushed out to fill the hallway, Hyuck rushed out the bathroom, a towel tied tightly around him with red skin, going right through my body causing my cold form to rise in temperature. He is the only one who is able to get rid of this cold fog. The warmth never lasting as long as I hoped.

“Why is it always so cold in this hallway?”

Letting out a laugh at his whining self, I went back upstairs to the attic to give him privacy. Even though my presence is never known, I still keep my distance from my living housemate. I treat myself as if I am another living being pursing a love interest. Watching dramas with Hyuk and his friends taught me that no one likes a hoverer.

Maybe Renjun should take notes. Just the thought of that dude makes me want to evaporate on spot.

If I had met the dude when I was still alive and going to school, it could’ve been different. But I am an unfortunate soul. Getting to know Renjun was only a minor nuisance compared to everything else that has happened to me, yet ever since he walked Hyuk home hand in hand, I’ve known he was a bug I needed to squash.

As I floated back down to the second floor, I crossed paths with Hyuks younger brother. His arms were filled with building blocks and walked around aimlessly looking for his bro.

“Hae-Haechan? I’m scared.” He whimpered when he looked in my direction. I always forget he can see me.

I crouched down to his height, raising my finger up to my lips, trying my best to see peaceful. I even gave him a small smile.

“Yeonjun? Whats up bud?” Hyuk came out of his room, just as beautiful as ever.

“Nothin’. Umm, when is umm,” he was still staring me down, “your friends coming over?”

Friends? When did his parents allow him to have friends over when they are away?

I looked questionally at Hyuk, who has now followed Yeonjun’s intense gaze. Haechan was looking directly into my soul. Well… I am a soul… Hyuk was looking at me. At my face.

For a split-second, he looked surprised before looking back at Yeonjun.

Di-Did he see me?

I tried forcing myself to materialize in front of them but stopped when I realized doing so would just waste my energy and scare the both of them. Right then wasn’t the time to reveal himself.

“Jeno and Jisung will be here in 5 or so minutes. The others are picking up take out.” Hyuk’s voice was wavering and I could hear the fake carelessness.

Yeonjun seemed to lose interest and just nodded while carrying his blocks downstairs.

When his younger brother was out of sight, Hyuk turned back around, his face facing the floor, hands gripping the wooden railings lining the area that oversees the living area.

The longer he stood the more I noticed he was shaking. I started getting worried and wanted to walk closer to him to make sure everything was fine.

As I took the first step towards him, his head snapped up, face flushed and eyes glassy.

“I saw you. You can’t hide.”

I froze. He was staring in my general direction, but he was squinting, searching.

This has never happened before.

Innocent souls are the only ones who can see me. The only other time that it wasn’t a child or animal looking at me was when the previous owner had an affair and his wife was so distraught that her mind allowed her to see-

Wait… if Hyuk can see me but doesn’t have childlike innocence, doesn’t that mean he is upset about something?

“HAECHAAAAAAN, WE ARE HERE!” The familiar voice of Jeno rung out in the house, followed by mutiple shoes shuffling in before slamming the door.

His voice brought both Hyuk and I out of the daze. I watched him rush down the stairs, wondering if this is my chance to get close with him.


End file.
